


Bloccati in un ascensore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frogs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frogs, Furry, Genderswap, Mpreg, Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mark rimane bloccato in un ascensore nel periodo peggiore in cui questo potrebbe accadere.





	Bloccati in un ascensore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M/M/M Bloccati in un ascensore.

Bloccati in un ascensore

 

Bloccati in un ascensore

Mark sospirò poggiandosi contro la parete dell'ascensore, sentiva gocce d'acqua scivolare dal suo pube lungo le gambe lisce, la sua pelle verde era umida. Rabbrividì vedendo che altri tre uomini rana come lui entravano nell'ascensore e si guardò intorno. Uno di loro aveva una sigaretta in bocca, un altro un occhio nero e l'ultimo aveva lo sguardo spento. Mark si nascose il ventre leggermente rigonfio con entrambe le mani.  
Ognuno aveva premuto il pulsante per il proprio piano, l'ascensore partì, fece alcuni piani, la luce elettrica tremò e si spense. L'ascensore si fermò, Mark gemette.  
< No! Non proprio oggi che ho iniziato la produzione di uova > pensò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso.  
"Che diamine succede?!" sbraitò quello con l'occhio nero, tirando un calcio alla porta metallica.   
Quello dallo sguardo spento attivò la luce del cellulare per illuminare l'ambiente.  
Quello con la sigaretta la spense, premendo più volte i pulsanti dei piani, passando poi a premere quello della segnalazione del guasto.   
Mark si lasciò cadere seduto sul pavimento. Fissò intensamente il suo orologio, tra grida e sospiri degli altri, passò un'ora prima che risuonasse una voce metallica dicendo: "Abbiamo contattato il tecnico. Arriverà in massimo ventiquattro ore, la ventola dell'aria copre con sicurezza almeno tre giorni".  
"Cazzo. Stavamo andando dal dottore, mica a divertirci" si lamentò quello con l'occhio nero.  
Quello con lo sguardo spento attaccò una batteria d'emergenza esterna al suo cellulare.  
"Siamo bloccati qui. Tanto vale dire nome e motivo della visita. 'Gracidare' tra noi ci farà bene" disse quello che aveva la sigaretta.  
"Mark" esalò Mark. Si stava sforzando per trattenersi.   
"Joseph. Sono qui perché non sono mai riuscito a infilarmi nella massa durante gli accoppiamenti" disse quello con lo sguardo spento.  
"Sfigato. Io sono Rock e sono qui perché sono fin troppo violento e attivo nell'accoppiamento. Non me ne fotte nemmeno se uccido il partner" si vantò quello con l'occhio nero.  
"Incontinenza" si affrettò a mentire Mark, tremante.  
"Zoe. Sono una raganella che ha cambiato sesso all'ultimo accoppiamento. Come sapete è irreversibile e dovrò abituarmi a essere uomo" spiegò quello che aveva la sigaretta.  
"Cacchio. Pure i compagni noiosi" borbottò Rock. Passò un’altra ora, Mark si bagnò d'acqua i pantaloni.  
Rock scoppiò a ridere.  
"Eri davvero incontinente" disse Zoe, porgendogli dei fazzolettini. 

Mark li utilizzò per detergersi.  
Passarono altre due ore e utilizzarono la luce del cellulare di Zoe.  
"Diamine. Quest'anno ci passiamo proprio i giorni dell'accoppiamento qui dentro. Impazzirò" gemette Rock, sbattendo la testa contro le pareti metalliche, dando vita a dei rumori sordi.  
All'ennesima ora Mark si accorse che Joseph lo guardava fisso, con gli occhi dilatati. Tremò spaventato, voltando il capo.  
"Se non dovessimo accoppiarci, avremo delle crisi epilettiche. Fidatevi, mi succede ogni anno" disse Joseph.  
"Che proponete di fare? Non possiamo scappare da qui. Siamo bloccati in ascensore" gli ricordò Zoe.  
"Spogliamoci e appoggiamoci l'uno contro l'altro. Ci darà l'impressione dell'ammucchiata pre-divertimento" propose Rock. Sotto lo sguardo attonito di Mark, gli altri accolsero l'idea, mettendola in pratica. Joseph si passava le mani di sopra, stuzzicandosi i capezzoli, Rock si strusciò contro la sua schiena, con una mano gli premette un gluteo arrossandoglielo, mentre con l’altra mano trasse a sé Zoe, facendosela aderire contro, massaggiandola all’altezza del petto.

“Forse non siete poi così noiosi” ammise.

Mark fu costretto ad unirsi.  
< Quanto diamine ci mettono ancora a far ripartire questo coso? > si chiese.  
I loro corpi tremavano di freddo, strisciando tra loro per riscaldarsi, Mark era sempre più umido e s’infilò tra Rock e Zoe per nascondere il ventre rigonfio.

"Lui è un impostore" disse Joseph. 

Mark simulò l'espressione attonita degli altri due e chiese anche lui con fare sorpreso: "Chi?".  
Joseph si abbatté contro di lui con tutto il peso del corpo, gracidando fragorosamente.  
Dalle gambe di Zack scivolò un ovetto rosso che rotolò sul pavimento dell'ascensore.  
Joseph ghignò trionfante, Zoe guardò Mark sorpreso e Rock si leccò le labbra voglioso.   
Tutti e tre iniziarono a sbattere con forza contro Mark che si ritrovò a gemere di piacere, bloccato contro la parete di metallo. Lo penetrarono tutti e tre all'unisono, muovendosi dentro di lui, nel ventre rigonfio pieno d’acqua le uova si muovevano rotolando le une sulle altre.  
< Reggerà. Fino a una decina possono, è alla ventina che muoiono schiacciati > valutò Rock.  
Mark sentiva gli altri tre possederlo completamente, spalancò le gambe sporgendo i glutei verso di loro, rivoli d’acqua gli colavano dalle gambe, permettendo agli altri tre di muoversi più agevolmente nel giovane perennemente lubrificato. Zoe, Joseph e Rock vennero in momenti diversi, inseminando le uova dentro di Mark, continuando a spintonato per tenerlo offerto ed eccitato.  
Mark non riusciva a chiudere la bocca, urlando di piacere ogni volta che gli altri tre gracidavano, anche dalle labbra gli gocciolava dell’acqua e gli occhi dilatati, dalle pupille grandi quasi quanto l’iride, gli prendevano metà del viso. Gli altri tre continuarono a prenderlo finché, alle prime luci dell'alba, l'ascensore tornò a muoversi. Scivolarono fuori da lui, investendolo un’ultima volta, facendolo ricadere a terra con le gambe aperte e sollevate, si rivestirono e rimisero a forza i vestiti a Mark.  
"Che ne dite. Continuiamo?" chiese Zoe.  
"Sarebbe d'obbligo. Contiene i nostri girini" disse Joseph, caricandosi a forza Mark in spalla, chiudendogli di scatto le gambe con l’altra mano.  
"Uh. Nella tasca ha le chiavi del suo appartamento. Andiamo lì" propose Rock, tastandogli nella tasca di dietro dei pantaloni, palpeggiandogli anche i glutei.

Mark deglutì a fatica la saliva e l’acqua che ancora gli gocciolavano dalle labbra.  
Zoe raccolse l'ovetto che era rimasto sul pavimento dell'ascensore.  
"Conviene anche a lui dirci dove si trova. Finirebbe morto se lo lasciassimo adesso in strada" valutò.  
"Ve lo dico" capitolò Mark con un filo di voce.

“Ottimo. Così poi segnalo anche ai ‘Raccoglitori’ dove venire a prendere i girini” disse Joseph.


End file.
